The present invention is related to a spool where a gold alloy wire for a bonding process is wound. Particularly, the present invention is related to a spool where a gold alloy wire bonded on a pad of a printed circuit board is wound.
To form a conventional spool where a wire is wound, a preliminary spool including aluminum is formed. An anodizing process is performed on a surface of the preliminary spool so that the conventional spool may be obtained. The anodized surface of the conventional spool is not conductive. Thus, the wire is required to be physically connected to a bonding device in order that an electric signal may be communicated between the wire and the bonding device.
FIG. 1 is a front perspective photograph of a conventional spool combined with a bonding device.
In FIG. 1, the wire wound on the conventional spool is physically connected to the bonding device such that an electric signal may be communicated between the wire and the bonding device.
If the conventional spool is employed, an end portion of the wire wound on the conventional spool is required to be physically connected to the bonding device. Thus, the time required for performing a bonding process may increase. In addition, the efficiency of the bonding process may decrease.
The conventional spool may be easily damaged by an external impact, because the conventional spool is formed by the anodizing process. For example, a scratch may be formed on the conventional spool by the wire.
In addition, the cost required for forming the conventional spool is relatively large, because the preliminary spool is formed using aluminum. Thus, a recycling process incurring an additional cost is required.